Not Again
by DLSuperfan
Summary: Hey I suck at Summary's And this is my 2nd fanfic Yes I have not uploaded one in AGES .. DL This is what I thought of what happens if she was pregnant FROM 7X19
1. never thought it would happen again

**Hey So this is for the episode 7X19 food for thought? (If wrong please say!)**

**So this is like what if she was really Pregnant? **

**DL Messers!**

**Enjoy Comment please. **

**I own Nothing.**

**DLSuperfan oxo :**

Danny Messer opened his and Lindsay's apartment and shut the door behind him 'Babe? Where are ya? ' He said with his thick American accent 'Babe? ' He said again . Danny walked around the apartment looking for Lindsay 'Babe? Are you here? ' Once more he said it . He opened the bathroom door and saw a red eyed crying Lindsay Messer sitting up against the bath with a Sleeping Lucy Messer laying beside her with her head on Lindsay's leg 'Babe what's wrong?' Danny asked kneeling down near her and put a hand on her arm .Lindsay looked over to him and didn't say anything but then her eyes filled with tears and burst ' I thought I wouldn't be going through this again' she said with a half whisper half normal voice 'What babe? ' .

Danny put his hand through Lucy's blonde curly hair and kissed her head then looked back up to Lindsay, Lindsay looked down at him and went to open her mouth to speak but she closed it again and leaned back on the Bath tub and closed her eyes stopping herself from crying. 'Babe talk to me 'Danny pleaded her .Lindsay looked over to him 'I'm pregnant' She said ,Her eyes told him everything She was scared and worried .Danny rubbed his face with his hand then scooped her in his arms for a hug ' It's okay babe ' he took a few strands of her honey comb hair in his hand and played with it . Lindsay put her head on his shoulder 'We should put Lucy to bed ' she said 'Yeah I'll go do it Go to bed babe I'll be in soon ' Danny picked the 2 year old baby girl up and walked down the hall to her bedroom, laid her in her crib and kissed her head goodnight and then walked out turned the light off in her room and shut the door .Danny made his way to His and Lindsay's room and found Lindsay on the bed waiting for him 'She go down okay ? 'She asked 'Yeah' Danny went to his draw and pulled out a pair of sweats and a old top 'How you feeling?' He asked her as he changed 'Fine thanks' Lindsay snuggled under the sheets of the bed hid her face in the pillow, Danny got into the bed and put his arm around her waist and kissed her neck which made her cringe and giggle 'I'm scared' she admitted 'I know' he replied 'But we will get through this' He also said to her ,Lindsay turned around to face him and put her hand on his face and smiled then leaned forward to kiss his lips .Danny put his hand behind her head and deepened the kiss 'I love you' He said 'I love you to Danny ' She said back 'Whatcha say we go to sleep huh? And I will make us some food in the morning ' He asked 'Bacon with Toast? ' She asked 'If you want' She nodded ' Night babe' Kissing her head' Night Cowboy'

**So what you think? Good/ Not good**

**Shall I keep going?**

**Tell me please , Also I want to ask if I should add like some other characters in like Mac or Jo ?**


	2. Finding Out

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy! **

Next morning Danny woke up early with the sun glowing the room , He turned his head and came faced with a sleeping Lindsay Messer _,'She looked so cute when she sleeps ,I have to wake her up its almost 7am and we got work in 1 hour' _he said to his self in his mind. , Danny moved his hand and before he could do anything Lindsay said 'Have you finished starting at me yet' she mumbled in her sleep ,Then she opened her eyes and smiled up to him ' Nope because its my job to stare at my beautiful wife ' Danny smiled moving locks of her hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek 'I'll go get Lucy you go shower if you want ' Danny was about to get out of bed but Lindsay pulled him down 'No I'll get her you make breakfast like you Said you would ' She smiled 'Okay'.

A moment later Lindsay was in Little Lucy Messer's bedroom

'Momma'! Lucy was bouncing in her crib clapping her hands for her mother ' Hey baby you sleep well ' Lucy nodded 'Good ready for Pre school? ' Lucy nodded ' I go see friends Emma ,Chloe and Jess ' Lucy said like Lindsay was talking to a much older young lady 'Really cool, Come on lets go eat ' Lindsay put Lucy down and Lucy ran out the room to see her dad Danny Messer 'DADDA!' she Yelled 'Hey Lucy' he said Picking her up giving her little kisses ' Hey where's my kisses?' Lindsay said pretending to be sad then Danny moved closer and put his lips over hers and kissed her then pressed away ' There you go ' He said she Smiled .

A few minutes later Lindsay, Danny and Lucy was sitting at the dinner table eating their breakfast 'Mommy? ' Lucy asked worried ' Yeah Baby?' Lindsay said Putting her spoon down ' Why was you crying last night?' Lucy got off her chair went over to her mother and put her hands up to be picked up ,Lindsay picked her up and gave her a hug and looked over to Danny 'Well mommy just had a bit of an upset she's okay now though ' Lindsay kissed her head ' Are you sure mommy? ' Lucy put her hands on her mothers arms and was playing with her pyjama top sleeves 'Yep Mommy's sure darling ' 'Okay mommy'

Later on Danny and Lindsay Dropt of Lucy at her Pre school and Headed to the lab for work.

Danny was on a different case to Lindsay today so he couldn't see her, Lindsay and Jo was working together , Lindsay was looking through the microscope and then all of a sudden she has a very sharp pain in her back that makes her Hiss 'Ooh' She says and put her hand on her back 'ouch that hurts' Jo turns around in a hurry 'Lindsay? You okay ..Here sit down' Jo pulls over a chair and sits Lindsay down 'Let me go get Sheldon okay? ' Lindsay was about to stop her when she gets the pain again in her back and Jo ran out of the room to find Sheldon at the morgue .

AT THE MORGUE :

'SHELDON? ' Jo yells for Sheldon she was running 'Whoa! Jo what's wrong?' Jo was huffing for breath ' Its Lindsay…She's….Oh god I need to get fitter… She's Hurt her back ' Jo and Sheldon runs back up to the lab into Layout where Lindsay was there with her elbows on the desk and resting her head in her hands ' Lindsay! ' Sheldon said Lindsay looked up 'Jo I'm fine why'd you had to….Ouchh!' She said And leant over in pain 'Lindsay where does it hurt? ' Sheldon asked ' My lower back' Sheldon put his hand on her lower back 'here?' Lindsay nods 'Uh Lindsay I don't want to ask this but is there a chance you could be Pregnant? ' Lindsay eyes flew up 'Uh….Yeah' She said Looking scared 'Lindsay does Danny know? ' Lindsay nodded ' Yeah I told him last night ' 'Sheldon I'm fine stop panicking please I can hear you panicking you know?' Lindsay said getting up 'Don't tell no one Please me and Danny need time before we tell Mac or anybody ' Lindsay? 'Mac said walking in the room ' What's this I hear from 6 Lab techs coming to my office saying One of my employees is in the lab In pain? ' Mac asked putting his hands on his hips ,Lindsay just stood there worried look on her face 'Uh…' Lindsay looks over to Sheldon and Jo for help ' She was having a little back ache from leaning over the microscope to long ' Jo said and Lindsay nodded

'Alright then If you need a break Lindsay just say okay? ' Lindsay nodded ' Alright get to work' Mac said and walked out , Lindsay let out a big huff ' You need to tell him you know? ' Sheldon said ' Yeah I know'

'Lindsay if you need anything just say okay?' Jo told her 'Yeah thanks Jo I uh better get back to work'

'See you later Linz ' 'Yeah see you later' Both Jo and Sheldon said ' See ya ' Lindsay Reply's

AT THE BREAK ROOM APROX 1:00 PM :

'Hey babe' Danny said walking in the room 'Hey Uh Mac almost found out earlier ' Lindsay said fiddling with her fingers 'How?' Danny asked Sitting on the chair near her 'I had back pain and some lab techs told Mac ,Oh and Jo and Sheldon Knows I had to tell them I'm sorry Danny' Lindsay looking scared 'Its okay , How you feeling now? 'Danny got up ,went over to Lindsay and rubbed her back 'I'm good but a little tired ' Lindsay went in her bag and Took out a sandwich and took a bite of it . Danny looked down and opened his mouth and Lindsay put a bit of the sandwich in there with a smile ,Danny went to her height and Kissed her on the cheek 'Everything's Going to be okay darling ' 'Yeah it is ' Lindsay smiles

**Next chapter be up Soon **

**Promise ! :D **

**Maybe tomorrow If I have time (: **

**Comment please! **


	3. MAC AND STELLA GETTING MARRIED!

_**WOW Its been AGES! I'm so SORRY! **_

_**Forgive me? ... Thanks! *Hugs* **_

_**Reason for not updating:- Exams,School work , Everything really but now I'm back **_

CSINY / Danny & Lindsay (& Lucy!) Chapter 3:

"Danny c'mon we got to leave before we are late." Lindsay yell's into the master bedroom where Danny Messer is changing " alright I am coming!" Danny says

In the kitchen Lindsay got lucy into her new shoes Stella bought her for her second birthday 2weeks ago "Look momma their pink" Lucy kicks her legs in happiness "Yes they are LucyLou " Lindsay says to her daughter who is smiling at her .

"Mr Messer has entered the building " Danny says as he is in the door way in a big batman outfit for the big Halloween party "Wow" All Lindsay could of said "You look hot Montana" He said looking from head to toe of Lindsay who is dressed up as a momma cow . Lindsay laughed at her husband as she rubs her belly "well I think this one likes it even though he or she can't see me yet " Lindsay laughed as the baby kicked her ,Danny walked over to her and put his hand on her stomach and moved closer lips touching almost going to kiss each other ,But then Lindsay got poked in the back by a little Lucy sitting on the counter top's legs kicking everywhere ,Lucy who is dressed up as a pumpkin with Pink shoes(She picked those).

"are you jealous baby?" Danny asked as he put his head down and kissed Lucy's little head "c'mon we don't want to be late" Danny picked Lucy up and put her on the floor so she can walk and put a arm around Lindsay's waist .

10 MINS LATER AT THE PARTY:

Mac ,Jo ,Sheldon and Adam was sitting at a table while Sid and his wife was at the bar getting drinks , Lindsay walked in "Moo!" Lindsay said as she tried not to laugh "Howdy there partner any grass left I'm feeling a little cow today " she said as everybody else laughed

"And Entering ...Lucy Messer the big Pumpkin pie with Pink shoes " Danny introduced as Lucy came running into the hall and everybody clapped their hands , Danny walked in as bat man "Anybody needs saving tonight?" He asked as he put one arm on the door and look liked a superhero " Oh me dear sir" Jo said looking all in need of help "okay then fine lady " Danny said as he went to sit down next to Lindsay "Mac save the lady then" he laughed and everybody else did

A few moments later Sheldon and his wife came to the table with Mac , Jo ,Adam and Sheldon's drinks "Hey Lindsay,Danny oh hey Lucy " They greeted the couple and child. "Hey Mr&Mrs'" Danny reply's "What you both drinking?" Sid asked " I'm paying" Danny says as he gets his wallet out "No I am " Sid insisted "Alright then I'll have a beer " Sid looked over to Lindsay " Orange juice please Sid " Lindsay said as she moved to get in a better sitting position " You okay babe?" Danny asked Lindsay "mm Yeah " "alright just take it easy " Danny said because now Lindsay is going into her late 30's she needs to relax because her blood pressure could go high any time ,Lindsay nodded to Danny's reply.

"Lucy why don't we go dance?" Jo asked her Lucy Nodded as they both went to dance

"aww look at them " Stella said as she walks into the room . " Stella! ?" Lindsay said shocked as she stands up " Lindsay!" Stella says as she jogs over to Lindsay and gives her a big huge hug " Oh my gosh Your getting huge" Stella said to Lindsay "aha thanks stell." ,Danny got up and walked over to Stella followed by Mac ,Adam ,Sid and his wife and a running Lucy , "Hey darling" Mac said as he gives her a kiss on the lips "Hey" . Danny ,Lindsay and the rest was just shocked "No way" Lindsay said . "Way oh and by the way Did we tell you we are getting married?" Stella said as she showed her diamond ring ...

CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY!

_**DUN DUN DUNN!**_

_**I hoped I made the Smacked fan's smile there (:**_

_**There's more to come!**_

_**Hope you liked it. Leave a little comment or sent me a message to say if you liked it or not,**_

_**See you soon x **_


	4. Hello Athena

_**Happy FATHERS DAY GUYS! 3**_

_**Hey I read all of your comments for fanfic thanks guys! *gives big hugs!***_

_**Next chapter :-**_

"Oh Stella I'm so happy for you! " Lindsay says as she gives the Greek goddess a big hug "Yeah we are happy for you "Danny says as he joins the group hug between Stella and Lindsay.

Later that day after all the gang gave their congrats to Stella and Mac they all decided to go out for meal instead of the party, "Lucy where are you?" Lindsay says as she looks everywhere for Lucy "BOO!" Lucy mumbles with a mouth full of candy "Uh-oh she's going to be hyper tonight" Danny says "God help us" Lindsay says as she sits down on the chair again .

"So are we going to get some grub I'm starving " Danny says "You always hungry" Everybody said all together "Messer's charm" He said as he gets up and gives Lindsay a hand to stand up " c'mon then guys lets hit the road and grab some food" Adam said as he picks Lucy up and puts her on his hip.

"Mac I'll go get Athena " Stella said as she kisses him on the cheek and walks to get her "Who's Athena?" Sid asked while everybody stopped and looked at Mac "She's mine and Stella's adopted daughter " everybody's mouth dropt as Stella walks in with a 2 year old little girl with Brown curly hair and brown eyes "what you all looking at?" Stella asked " Mac didn't you tell them ages ago?" Mac shook his head "anyways this is Athena , Athena this is Lucy " Stella puts Athena down near Lucy "hello" Lucy said as she waved her little chubby hand "Hi" Athena replied ,"Looks like they are going to be best friends " Stella said as she picked Athena back up and put her on her hip "Come on then guys lets get food before we all starve" Lindsay said as she walked out of the hall "Mooo" she howled and everybody left.

At the restaurant;-

Adam walked in hyper "Adam calm down or I will put you on the naughty chair" Mac said sounding like he's Adams father "Okay DAD!" Adam said, Meanwhile Danny and Lindsay was sitting at the table together "Oo" Lindsay said "What?" Danny sounded surprised "here " She took his hand and put it on her belly and they both smiled "wow" as he said lowering his head to kiss her ,Lindsay kissed him back "Oy! Love birds" Flack said walking in the door to the table "Finally finished for the night , What did I miss" Flack said as he sat down " Long story short ,Mac and Stella are getting married and they got a daughter called Athena" Lindsay said "Wow I always miss...Stella" he said as he gives her a big hug "How have you been don?" Stella asked "Good thanks" "and this must be Athena am I right?" Don asked as he got on 1 knee to see the little girl as she nodded "well hello Athena I'm Don " He said "Hello Don" she waved .

2 Hours later they all ordered their food and the waiter came to the table "Can I have a doggy bag?" Stella asked "Stella...you live on the 4th floor" "My dog's china" she whispered in his ear as everybody laughed.

_**Guys Well Hope you have a nice day! 3**_

_**And leave a comment or Message me **_

_**Tweet me : DLSuperfan **_

_**See you soon xx**_


End file.
